Determination
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Jack and Rose have lived through the sinking of Titanic. But can they live through a hellbent Cal that is determined to separate Jack and Rose forever?


**Determination**

Rose laid on the piece of fireplace and Jack was in the water, clutching her hand. Rose was softly singing "Come Josephine on my flying machine" looking at the stars as her numb body was hit with little ripples of the water, she looked at jack periodically. And she heard someone yell. "Can anyone hear me?" Rose looked over and saw a life boat coming their way. "Jack. There's a boat. Jack can you hear me?" Rose shook Jack. "Jack wake up there's a boat." Jack slowly opened his eyes. "There's a boat Jack. You were right. They are coming back. Just hold on a little longer. We need to get their attention Rose. Our voices aren't loud enough."

Rose's heart dropped. Jack was right with it being this cold they practically had no voices and they needed to be loud. Rose looked at Jack. She knew he wouldn't last much longer. She then spotted the officer with the whistle that was blowing it minutes before. "Hold on Jack." Rose dropped into the water "Rose what are you doing? You're going to freeze." Rose continued to swim over to the officer. She made it there and took his whistle and began blowing.

Rose could hear the officer yell. "Come about!" She kept on blowing until she couldn't breathe. She passed out as the lifeboat came. "Hello? Where is the lad or lass that blew the whistle?" The officer looked at Jack trying to move. The rowed over to him and lifted him in the boat. "Sir were you the one that blew the whistle? Sir Look!" yelled another officer as he spotted Rose. "Get her in!" They rowed back to Rose and pulled her in the lifeboat.

Rose awoke to a room. She was covered in blankets and she felt awful. Her throat hurt and her body was stinging all over. A young woman walked in. "Well hello miss. You have finally awoken. Where am I? You are on the RMS Carpathia miss. We are so glad to see that you're recovering. That young man of yours hasn't been able to sleep or eat without knowing you were okay. '**Young man? Could it be? Jack?!'**

"Please the young man. Is he doing okay? Is Jack doing okay? He's doing just fine, he just has a pretty bad cold but it's nothing too serious miss. You are doing extremely well. Please can I visit him? That won't be necessary miss." She pulled back the curtain and saw Jack laying there asleep on a bed. He was covered in blankets. "He has a slight fever and he refused to take his medicine or take it easy unless he got to see you. And since we figured you would want to see him and the ordeal you lived through, we figured we would put you two next to one another.

"Thank you very much. You're welcome miss." The nurse left after giving Rose some medicine for her throat. She looked at Jack sleeping peacefully. Rose just laid there watching him sleep, grateful that he was still alive and she had the opportunity to save his life. Jack began moving slightly. Then Rose saw him open his blue eyes. He looked to the wall and then he looked straight at her. Her green eyes met his blue ones.

"Rose. Thank God! You're awake! How long have you been awake? Only a few hours. Why didn't you wake me? You're sick Jack and usually when someone is sick they're supposed to sleep. And by the looks of the circles on your eyes, I say you needed the sleep. I couldn't sleep without knowing if you were okay. How long was I out? Three days. And you? Two. It worried me when you didn't wake up because you passed out when the lifeboat came. They didn't see you at first. They saw me trying to move my body to get to you. They pulled me in and then another officer found you barely hanging on, he could tell you were still breathing, but barely. But Jack you were in the water far longer than I. But my head was above water yours wasn't, it was a miracle that you were still breathing. Rose I wanted to thank you. You saved my life for the second time that night."

The doctor came in. "You both seem to be recovering very well, the both of you. Would you guys like to walk around the ship, stretch your legs?" Rose and Jack looked at each other and they both nodded. Rose was given another dress to wear and Jack was given a new outfit as well. They both got dressed. They went outside. "It feels good to see the sun again, doesn't Jack?" Jack nodded. He walked up behind her and hugged her. The wind blew her fiery curls into his face. He grips her tighter knowing that just three days ago he may have lost her, and never have the opportunity to hold her again. "I love you Rose. So, so much." Rose turned and looked at him. "I love you too Jack, and as I said three days ago, when the ship docks, I am getting off with you."

Jack smiled and kissed Rose. Up above deck there were brown eyes filled with hatred looking down on the couple, the eyes of the evil Caledon Hockley. He feels determined now that he knows his sweet Rose is alive, that he will get what he wants. Jack and Rose strolled around the ship, hand in hand.

"Rose?" Rose stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that cold voice, the voice of her mother, Ruth. Rose turned. "Mother. I'm surprised to find you here on _this_ side of the ship. I was hoping to find you. You were rather stupid to refuse getting on that boat Rose. What do you want mother? Did you come here to lecture me on my decisions or did you come here with an actual purpose?" Ruth looked shocked at Rose's lack of respect for her. "I wanted to know if you would consider coming back up to first class. And relive that hell? No mother I won't. And I will be damned if I will marry Cal now I think you should go back to first class."

Ruth looked at Jack. "This is all your fault. Filling Rose's head with these ridiculous inclinations that she doesn't love Cal. Mother Shut up. Don't you understand?! Jack saved my life and all you can do is blame him?! If you want someone to blame, blame Cal. That night when I told Cal that I slipped while looking over to see the propellers wasn't true. I was leaning off the back of the ship. And Jack came and talked me out of it. Then when he was helping me back over I slipped off of my dress, I almost fell but Jack saved my life. And when the Titanic went down he made sure I was out of the water while he stayed in the water almost freezing to death. He saved your daughter many times over and you have the audacity to blame him for _you _not getting any money! You didn't care about my happiness. You knew I didn't love Cal but still you made me marry him because you wanted money. I was never your daughter, I was your ticket to get money. Well hear this mother loud and clear. I love Jack and I will be getting off with him when we dock in New York and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Now please I would appreciate it if you leave."

Jack stood there silently looking between Ruth and Rose. Ruth came up and slapped her across the face. "You ungrateful child! All I wanted was the best for you and this is how you repay me?! By leaving your family in the debt and running away with this insect?! You are making a very dumb decision Rose. No for once I'm not now you better leave, Jack won't take you hitting me too kindly."

Rose took Jack s hand and left she walked back to the infirmary. Jack looked at Rose's cheek. "Are you okay? Yes Jack I'm fine believe me when I say I've been hit harder. What do you mean? The night the Titanic sank and you were under arrest, Cal slapped me hard across the face." Rose could feel Jack stiffen next to her." I'm okay Jack. Really I am. Besides we have bigger problems. What? If mother is here that means Cal is too. And my mother being my mother probably is staying with him because she's in first class. That means Cal is going to be looking for us and that's not good. One word from Cal to the authorities on this ship could mean big trouble for us. Don't worry Rose Cal will never touch you again."

Rose smiled. They began walking back out when Jack stopped. Rose looked to where Jack was looking and there stood Caledon Hockley. Rose's heart dropped in her stomach. She remembered what happened the last time she was near Cal; he shot at them, trying to kill them. Cal walked toward them and Rose squeezed Jack's hand tighter. Jack squeezed her hand back. "Hello sweet pea. How are you?" Rose just stood there and looked at him, she couldn't believe he was talking to her when only three days ago he almost killed the both of them. And he had the nerve to act like nothing happened.

"Well sweet pea, you don't seem happy to see me. How could you be so stupid enough to believe that I _would _be glad to see you Cal? You almost killed us on the Titanic. What do you mean Rose? Don't play dumb with me Cal you took your pet Lovejoy's gun and shot at us. And then you yelled 'I hope you enjoy your time together' Does any of that ring a bell? Huh Cal?" Cal was becoming angry. "Rose you need to leave this gutter rat and come back to your right place in society. No Cal I'm staying with Jack. Now get the hell away from me."

Cal came towards them. Jack pushed Rose behind him. "Don't do that Cal. Don't you go after her. And besides _real_ men don't hit women. Is that so? Yes. Now it would behoove you to just leave." Cal looked at Rose. "Fine. I don't want to associate with gutter rats like you anyway." Cal walked away. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought he was going to try something" said Jack. He looked at Rose, who wasn't smiling. "Rose? You okay? Yeah I guess. No you're not. What's wrong? Cal never gives up. This isn't over. It will be okay. Trust me."


End file.
